fiction_battlefieldfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Drácula (Castlevania)
|-|Mathias Cronqvist= |-|Vampiro= |-|Castlevania Clássico= |-|Curse of Darkness= |-|Rondo of Blood / Dracula X Chronicles= |-|Symphony of the Night= |-|Bloodlines= |-|Portrait of Ruin= '''Nome': Drácula Vlad Tepes; Mathias Cronqvist anteriormente; Soma Cruz. Gênero: Masculino Idade: 937 anos Classificação: Rei Vampiro; Senhor do Castlevania; Lorde das Trevas; Lorde do Abismo; Rei-Demônio; anteriormente um cruzado e alquimista. Origem: Castlevania Poderes e Habilidades: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Imortalidade (Tipos 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 e 8), Existência Abstrata (Personifica o conceito de maldade, caos e trevas, com isso já tendo sido dito diversas vezes em vários jogos) Manipulação da Realidade, Manipulação Espacial, Manipulação Temporal (Cada parte do castelo é um universo diferente e ele pode manipulá-los a sua vontade, bem como pode comprimi-los e sintetizá-los em um único lugar), Manipulação de Sonhos, Manipulação Conceitual, Manipulação Energética (Dominus são energias oriundas de Drácula, podendo serem usadas de diversas formas, desde ataques plasmáticos/energéticos, e até mesmo para criar um Big Bang, mas em suma, é pura energia maligna), Manipulação da Alma, Manipulação da Mente (seus servos menores têm tal capacidade), Manipulação da Vida e da Morte, Manipulação do Caos, Manipulação da Nulidade, Regeneração (Rank 2, regenera enquanto existir caos e maldade dentro do coração dos homens), Manipulação da Matéria, Destruição, Apagamento Existencial, Ilusionismo, Manipulação Elemental (Fogo, Água, Ar, Terra, Eletricidade e Gelo. Monstros menores são entidades com propriedades elementares variadas), Vôo, Telepatia, Telecinese, Transformação (pode se transformar em lobo, névoa, morcego e as mais diversas e variadas formas que amplificam sua força), Manipulação do Sangue, Manipulação Biológica, Absorção, Manipulação Climática, Magia, Manipulação Sagrada, Criação, Criação de Buraco Negro/Dimensões/Portais, Invocação, Manipulação da Probabilidade, Campos de Força, Invisibilidade, Intangibilidade (Tipos 2, 3 e 6), Invulnerabilidade, Manipulação da Luz e das Trevas, Manipulação Profana, Manipulação Cósmica, Manipulação Empática, Manipulação de Maldições, Manipulação Gravitacional, BFR (pode mandar os outros para suas dimensões de bolso ou um dos espaço-tempos criados pelo mesmo, ou também para timelines alternativas do multiverso de Castlevania), Manipulação do Veneno, Duplicação, Cura, Ressurreição, pode tornar os outros imortais e conceder diversos outros poderes, Manipulação do Som, Resistência a Envenenamento, Amaldiçoamento e a Manipulação Material/Petrificação, Amplificação / Redução de Status & Indução de Efeitos de Status (Aumenta força, defesa e sorte do usuário de seus restos mortais e artefatos), Dimensões de Bolso (Variam entre o tamanho de um quarto até o tamanho de um Sistema Solar, senão muito maiores que isso), Resistência a: Ataques físicos, Magia, Manipulação da Realidade, Manipulação Espacial, Manipulação Temporal, Manipulação da Probabilidade, Manipulação Sagrada (de nível médio-alto), Manipulação Profana, Manipulação Conceitual, Manipulação da Alma, Manipulação da Mente, BFR, Manipulação da Vida e da Morte, Manipulação do Sangue, Manipulação Biológica, Destruição, Manipulação do Caos, Apagamento Existencial, Manipulação da Nulidade, Manipulação da Causalidade, Manipulação da Probabilidade, Manipulação do Veneno, Manipulação de Maldições, Manipulação Energética, Manipulação Empática, Manipulação do Medo, Manipulação da Loucura. Fraquezas: Vulnerável á Vampire Killer e Alucard Sword / Alucard Spear. Potência de Ataque: No mínimo nível Universal (Muito superior a seres como Brauner, quem criou diversas dimensões de bolso com uso do poder do Castelo, que é uma mera parte do poder de Drácula, além de que, em seu castelo, é possível ver que em cada sala, há pelo menos uma lua e um sol. Criou um buraco negro supermassivo em sua luta contra Richter Belmont ao se transformar. É possível também ver estrelas e galáxias que não seguem um padrão de tempo linear em suas salas no castelo, que é uma cria do caos e em algumas há um universo em si. Superior ao Ceifafor do Tempo, que estava apagando a própria linha do tempo de Castlevania, e superior a Galamoth também, que foi dito que ele reinaria sobre toda a existência, caso Drácula não fosse destruído. Superior a Aeon, que criou a Fenda Dimensional, um universo paralelo que funde e interliga pontos do tempo diferentes do universo de Castlevania como um todo). Velocidade: Infinita (Superior a Morte, que pode "matar" o conceito de distância e não ser afetado. Massivamente superior a Sky Fish, que não é imune, mas pode se mover com o tempo parado e ele apenas o retarda um pouco). Durabilidade: Nível Universal (Capaz de aguentar ataques dos Belmonts e Alucard). Alcance: Universal pelo menos. Força: Imensurável. Firma a existência do castelo e do Abismo, que é possível ver estrelas, galáxias e universos á fundo. Vigor: Ilimitado Inteligência: Muito alta Técnicas/Ataques Notáveis 'Fireballs' Ataques de fogo infernal que geralmente vêm em quantidades pequenas, mas podem aumentar de acordo com a vontade de Drácula, podem ser divididas em duas categorias. *''Hellfire'' Pequenas bolas de fogo com danos medianos. *''Dark Inferno'' Orbes negras semelhantes a meteoros com danos maiores que a normal. *''Dominus'' Dominus são glifos desenvolvidos pela Ordem de Eclésia que são ditos serem efetivos contra Drácula, na verdade, são fragmentos de seu poder, e os mais poderosos podem até mesmo causar a morte do usuário, e a combinação dos 3 cria uma das magias mais poderosas de Drácula, porém mata instantaneamente, a não ser que seja o próprio Drácula. 'Dominus' *''Dominus Hatred'' Invoca um poderoso pilar de luz que acerta vários lugares simultaneamente. Consome ⅙ da vitalidade do usuário que não for o Drácula. *''Dominus Anger'' Forma amplificada do Dark Inferno. Mesmas regras que Dominus Hatred. *''Dominus Agony'' Aumenta drasticamente todos os status físicos e mentais do usuário, consome a vitalidade do usuário gradativamente. Embora, novamente, não haja consequências para caso Drácula utilize. 'Poderes em geral' *''Demonic Megiddo'' A habilidade mais poderosa de Drácula. Libera uma poderosa onda de chamas divinas omnidirecionais que destroem tudo por onde passam, tem o alcance longo. Chave: Composto Outros Notáveis Vitórias: Notáveis Derrotas: Partidas Inconclusivas: Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Personagens de Quadrinhos Categoria:Personagens de Livros Categoria:Personagens de Novels Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Voadores Categoria:Intangíveis Categoria:Acausais Categoria:Manipuladores da Realidade Categoria:Manipuladores da Luz Categoria:Manipuladores da Escuridão Categoria:Manipuladores da Matéria Categoria:Manipuladores do Espaço Categoria:Manipuladores do Tempo Categoria:Manipuladores Conceituais Categoria:Usuários de Campos de Força Categoria:Usuários de Manipulação Sagrada Categoria:Usuários de Manipulação Profana Categoria:Manipuladores do Sangue Categoria:Manipuladores do Fogo Categoria:Manipuladores do Gelo Categoria:Manipuladores da Água Categoria:Manipuladores da Terra Categoria:Manipuladores de Plantas Categoria:Manipuladores da Eletricidade Categoria:Manipuladores de Elementos Categoria:Invulneráveis Categoria:Manipuladores do Ar Categoria:Usuários de BFR Categoria:Manipuladores Cósmicos Categoria:Manipuladores do Som Categoria:Manipuladores da Gravidade Categoria:Usuários de Invisibilidade Categoria:Manipuladores do Clima Categoria:Usuários de Magia Categoria:Manipuladores Biológicos Categoria:Manipuladores Corporais Categoria:Manipuladores de Energia Categoria:Manipuladores de Sonhos Categoria:Manipuladores da Nulidade Categoria:Usuários de Apagamento Existencial Categoria:Manipuladores do Veneno Categoria:Manipuladores de Maldições Categoria:Curandeiros Categoria:Manipuladores da Alma Categoria:Manipuladores da Mente Categoria:Manipuladores da Vida Categoria:Manipuladores da Morte Categoria:Manipuladores da Probabilidade Categoria:Usuários de Absorção Categoria:Usuários de Transformação Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Usuários de Telecinese Categoria:Usuários de Teletransporte Categoria:Manipuladores do Caos Categoria:Usuários de Concessão de Poderes Categoria:Usuários de Regeneração Categoria:Castlevania Categoria:Nível Universal Categoria:Reis Categoria:Demônios Categoria:Personagens Compostos